On Hold
by Isabella Rosier
Summary: Hermione gets caught up in a situation she would never have expected when her relationship with the man she loves is put on hold. HG/RL HG/SB
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. They belong to J.K Rowling, all I came up with was the story line.

I will only write this once but its implied for all chapters.

The trio is in their seventh year, the war is over and Harry has defeated Voldieshorts. Hogwarts was closed for a year and the trio have come back with the rest of the students to finish up. Sirius returned from behind the veil as if nothing has happened and now he and Lupin (who is not dead or married to Tonks) are teaching at Hogwarts. This story does not follow DH so if your looking for something like that you should probably read this anyway =) I don't know how long its going to be but I'm not publishing it till i have completed the whole story as i have a very short attention span.

Prologue

How did Hermione get here, this wasn't something she would do, she was head girl and Harry Potters best friend, she had fought along side him in the war, she was not a bad person, but still she found herself sneaking around the castle at four in the morning.

Hermione had begun to see a man, a man that she probably should not have started a relationship with but against her better judgement she had and now she was in her own messed up little triangle.

When it had started it had all been a lot of fun, and it was all completely permitted that was until she returned to Hogwarts and he came too, as her professor. They had decided not to continue their relationship while she was still a student and that they would wait till the following summer after she graduated, but relationships were never that easy.

_************************************_

_August 6__th_

_Hermione was sitting in the small library of 12 Grimmauld_ _Place, her lover was sitting in the chair opposite her as they both reading from their books in comfortable silence. Hermione looked up when she heard a tapping at the window, her lover got up to let in the persistent owl. It held out its leg and he took the letter that was addressed to him off it. He then took a small treat from his pocket and gave it to the owl before it swooped back out of the window. _

_Sitting back down in his armchair he opened the letter, Hermione watched him with mild curiosity but didn't ask who it was from. He looked up and gave her a smile, "Albus needs me to come back and teach for him. He hasn't got anybody to teach arithmancy yet."_

"_That's wonderful, at least now I won't be so far away from you for so long."_

"_Hermione… darling if I go back to Hogwarts as a professor our relationship can not exist." _

"_Oh, I'd never thought of that." She replied sombrely._

"_You should accept it," she then said._

"_But what about us?" he asked._

"_We would have had to put our relationship on hold anyway, I will be head girl and as head girl I'm not able to come home for holidays as I'm needed at the castle, so I wouldn't see you at all until the end of the year."_

"_I guess you are right."_

"_And now Sirius is teaching defence against the dark arts, the house will be lonely and you will be close to everyone if you take the job." She finished. _

"_Hermione you are a very talented and smart girl, have I told you that recently?" he asked as he stood up and pulled her into his arms._

"_Only about one hundred times Remus… but I don't think its sinking in." she giggled as he pulled her closer and kissed her deeply. _

_************************************_

And so Hermione returned to Hogwarts with Remus but they had put their relationship on hold, Hermione had taken Arithmancy as her special subject that year so she would be seeing a lot of him, which she didn't mind.

Everything seemed to be going fine until a surprising turn of events lead her closer to a man that she would never have considered before. Hermione soon found herself at the top of a triangle, not able to decide which way to go.

_************************************_

_A/N: This is just a short prologue to explain something's, I hope you liked it and please REVIEW!!!_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Hermione sat looking at the fire in her dorm, she had thought that when she became head girl and got her own dorm that she would be happy to be away from all the other girls and the drama that seemed to surround them. But Hermione was lonely… it seemed the further away from Gryffindor tower she was the further her friendship with Harry and Ron seemed to grow. She had only been back at Hogwarts for two months and she had begun to see less and less of them each day.

Getting up from her spot beside the fire she put her cloak over her shoulders and walked out of her portrait and into the corridor. It was her turn to do midnight rounds and she didn't really feel like having to deal with lost first years and boisterous Slytherin's.

Walking across the courtyard and out onto the path towards the greenhouses she shivered from the cold, Hermione didn't understand why she had to check them who would bother coming out here at midnight. Hermione was about to turn back towards the castle when she seen something move up ahead.

Holding her wand higher in front of her Hermione sighed in relief when she realised it was just Sirius.

"Hermione! I hope I didn't scare you."

"No not at all I was just wondering who would be out here at this hour," she replied with a smile.

"I like to take a walk when I can't sleep, sleeping potions give me an awful head the next morning."

"Yea I suffer from that too but I think I just take too much." She laughed.

"Why don't I walk you up to your dorm, I'm not going to sleep anytime soon." He offered.

"Sure why not," she smiled knowingly, Sirius was over protective of the trio but it was understandable considering all that had happened in the past year.

"How is school going this year Hermione, are you coping with the workload and your head duties?" he asked breaking the comfortable silence.

"I suppose its not too bad, McGonagall made sure I got a supply of pepper up potions so I don't get behind."

"Don't let it get too serious, this year is suppose to be fun."

"I'll keep that in mind, thank you Sirius."

"This is me." She said as they reached the portrait to her dorm.

"Is everything ok 'Mione?"

"I don't know…" she replied honestly.

Sirius gave her a look of genuine concern, "I'm always here to talk, you've become a friend Hermione and I look after my friends."

"I know, its late Sirius how about we meet tomorrow night on my rounds and we can talk?"

"I look forward to it Hermione." he smiled at her again as he turned and walked down the hallway.

**********************************

Hermione was sitting in the arithmancy class, she was helping Remus grade the second year papers. It was nice to spend this time with him, even if it was in just a platonic way. She missed her relationship with him but they had decided to end it just for the year and Hermione agreed that it was for the best.

"Hermione is there any chance you would like to take my first year class this Wednesday coming?"

"Are you joking? I'd love to!" she answered.

"Good," he smiled "as you know Tuesday is the full moon and I won't be back till Thursday, it'll be good practice for you."

"I have a lesson plan already mapped out for you so once you follow it everything should go smoothly."

Hermione was so excited, this would be the first class she would be taking alone. Before realising it she had jumped up and hugged Remus tightly, he wrapped his arms around her slim waist and gazed down at her.

"I miss you," she whispered.

"And I you my darling." He said before lightly brushing his lips against hers.

Pulling away he gave Hermione a sad smile before sitting back down in his seat. She sighed and did the same, continuing the paper she was halfway through correcting.

************************************

That night Hermione tidied away her books and parchment in her dorm, she then put on her cloak and walked out and into the corridor were she was met by Sirius.

"Hey"

"Hey snuffles," Hermione joked patting him on the head.

"Tut tut Hermione you know your not suppose to touch your professors inappropriately you can be expelled for that." He laughed.

They walked around the castle and talked for awhile, Hermione confessed to him that she was feeling slightly abandoned by Harry and Ron (and other people but she couldn't tell him about that), she felt that after they had been so close during the war this just felt like nothing. She was just telling him that she only seen them in class and at meals when they ran into two sixth year students snogging in the hall.

Hermione cleared her throat and the couple jumped apart. "Ten points from Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, Colin I expected more from you, you're a prefect. Now off to your dorms."

"Look at you laying down the law!" Sirius joked when the other students left.

"You'd honestly think they would be smart enough to use a class room or something, but they're just asking to be caught!" Hermione laughed.

"Wow not so proper Miss Granger." He said in his mock serious voice.

Hermione laughed it seemed that everyone had this image of her being prim and proper. She wasn't in anyway promiscuous but she was an eighteen-year-old woman.

"If only you knew Professor Black." She laughed again giving him a wink.

They continued around the castle and when they got back to Hermione's dorm she invited Sirius in, "It's Friday night, if you don't have plans you should come in."

"Ok" he said as he followed her into her dorm.

He sat down on the couch as Hermione took her cloak off and put it in her room. She came back out and sat down with him. "How do you like teaching here?"

"It's ok but to be honest I only took the job to be close to everyone, since coming back from behind the veil I think its really important to be close to you loved ones. Remus is here, so is Harry and you guys so this is where I want to be."

"That's very sweet Sirius. Would you like a glass of wine or something…? I know I'm not suppose to have anything like it at school but who's going to tell right? " she said giving him a very mischievous smile.

"I'd love one," he replied. "I haven't had a good night out in awhile, I can't wait for Christmas holidays."

"We should go out some night… all of us get Harry and Ron to come and meet up with the twins and Tonks." Hermione suggested as she conjured two glasses of wine for them both.

"That sounds like a great idea… you know we could do it next weekend, sneak out!"

"Professor Black! Such a bad influence!" Hermione said in her best Professor McGonagall voice.

"I'll get in touch with the others, it'll be fun. James and I did it a lot when we we're in our seventh year…" he trailed off

"It definitely would, and it'd be good to see Harry and Ron." Hermione said sadly. "I miss them a lot, they come over every now and again but its nothing like it use to be."

"It's decided then, next week we go into London and have a good night out."

"Ok" She smiled.

They sat there all night just talking and slowly making their way through three bottles of wine when they heard a knock on Hermione door.

"Uh oh I should hide," Sirius said laughing, "how would it look you DADA professor in your dorm slightly sloshed."

Hermione giggled and went to get the door as Sirius disappeared behind her.

Peaking out Hermione smiled when she saw Harry and Ron outside in her corridor. "Hey guys come in we're just having a few drinks but shh!" she giggled.

Harry and Ron followed her into the room giving her bemused looks. They looked at Hermione oddly as she bent over and began to laugh at the empty room pointing at the window. At closer inspection they saw two feet sticking out from under the curtain.

"Hermione… why does your curtain have feet?" Ron asked just as Sirius stuck his head out from behind the curtain. And then they began to laugh too.

"So this is who you are drinking with!" Harry asked.

"Well when you guys are off with your girlfriends I have to do something, and getting drunk with Sirius seems like a fun idea." She smiled "join us."

Pulling out a bottle of fire whiskey Ron laughed "Don't mind if we do."

Harry sat down on the floor on the other side of the coffee table and Ron joined him. "Hey we should call Remus see if he wants to join us."

"Great idea" Sirius exclaimed running towards the fire and getting down on his knees in front of it. Throwing in some floo powder and calling Remus's room he stuck his head in. After pulling his head out there was a knock on her door again and Ron let him in.

"What have I missed?" he asked giving Hermione a small smile.

"Nothing," Harry replied, "we just got her and these two are already tipsy!"

"Well I expected it from you snuffles but not Miss Granger!" He joked in a mock serious voice.

They all laughed and Hermione conjured glasses for everyone as Ron began to fill them with fire whiskey. Hermione told the group of their plan to go on a night out and everyone seemed up for it. So they all made plans to meet up next Friday night.

************************************

_A/N:Please Review feedback rocks my socks._


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Hermione was packing away her books in defence against the dark arts that following Thursday when Sirius came up beside her.

"Stay back and we'll talk" he said.

"Sure."

After the other students left Hermione walked over to Sirius's desk. "What's up snuffles?" she asked curious as to why he asked her to stay back.

"Now now Hermione its Professor Black to you," he joked.

"I'm ever so sorry," she laughed.

"Hermione I was wondering if by any chance you could help me do some corrections, it seems that someone led me astray last weekend and I've fallen behind."

"Oh my Sirius you need to be careful, you shouldn't let these harpy's do that to you."

He laughed at her and she agreed that she could meet him after dinner on Saturday in his office. Bidding him farewell Hermione left his classroom and walked towards the arithmancy class. She was supposed to meet Remus and tell him about her first day teaching.

Knocking on the door she heard him call for her to come in. He looked up from his desk and smiled when he saw it was her.

"Hermione come and sit down, I just need to finish this."

He continued to write on his parchment as she sat on the front desk. She liked to watch him like this, she also liked how he poked his tongue out of the corner of him mouth in concentration.

"So how was your first class?" he asked with interest.

"It went really well, they were well behaved and we got through the whole class plan." She replied with a hint of smugness.

He smiled at her, " Well done darling."

Hermione looked at him for awhile longer, neither of them said a word. She really missed their closeness that had just seemed to happen over the summer.

She broke the silence first, " Are you coming out tomorrow night? I hear the marauders did it a lot back in the day."

He laughed at her comment, "Ah that was mainly James and Sirius but I tagged along every now and then."

"We're going to a club in muggle London so nobody spots us and puts it in the daily prophet."

"Oh I see it now in the headlines, 'Professors sneak boy who lived out of school to coerce him out of his good boy image' never mind that Sirius is his godfather and I'm like an uncle to him." He joked.

"I can't wait just to let lose, it feels like I've been locked up in this castle for months."

"You have," he laughed.

"I know but its starting to become unbearable."

Standing up he walked around his desk to stand in front of her, "what's wrong 'Mione" he asked.

"I don't know, I miss Grimmauld Place and the tiny little library where I could hide with you," she sighed.

"I know Darling, but we only have to wait till June, then you're free and I wont be your professor anymore." He smiled at her as she seemed to perk up at this thought.

Stepping closer he moved into the spot between her legs, pulling her close to him in an embrace. Burying her head in his chest she breathed deeply taking in his smell. After a few minute he pulled away and placed his had on her cheek, "it'll be worth it Hermione I promise."

Hermione stood up grabbed her book bag and started to move towards the door, before she left she turned to him "I know, just sometimes I forget how worth it it'll be." And she closed the door.

Remus sighed, he cared a great deal for the young woman but he couldn't ruin her last year at school, she was the most talented witch of her age and if it got out that she was having a relationship with a member of staff she could be expelled. Remus knew what he had to do but it wasn't going to be easy for either of them.

***************************

The next night Hermione met Harry and Ron on the third floor in front of the statue of the one eyed witch, they were all dressed in muggle clothes and we're ready for a night out. Harry whispered the password and all three slid down the slide and into the passage that lead to Honeydukes. When they finally got to Hogsmeade they met Sirius and Remus in front of the hogs head.

"Everybody ready?" asked Sirius rubbing his hands together.

Everyone seemed to cheer in agreement and Sirius stuck his wand out. Seconds later the knight bus pulled in beside them, they all boarded and paid for their tickets. Hermione sat on one of the long couches, Harry and Ron to her left. Remus and Sirius both sat on armchairs opposite them.

"So Hermione what is this place we're heading to?" asked Sirius who was eager for the night to begin.

"It's a club in muggle London you guys will like it. It's called Tantra."

"Sounds cool." Ron said looking out the window.

When they arrived in London they got off the bus and walked around the corner to the entrance of a club, the line went back as far as they could see and the Ron groaned "I hate lines 'Mione."

"No worries." She said as she walked up to the doorman, "Hey Al! How's it going?"

"Hermione long time no see, aren't you suppose to be at school?"

"We took the night out, you got to have some fun."

"You right there, Herms. Your friends are already inside." He finished by moving to the side and letting them walk in.

"See ya later Al!" she called to him.

"Hermione do you frequent this place?" asked Remus as they walked down the steps.

"My muggle friends brought me here for my eighteenth birthday and I've come a few times since then." She said giving him a smile.

They walked into the noisy club music was pumping loudly and people were on the dance floor swaying to the music. The five of them walked in and spotted Fred, George and Tonks straight away.

They all said their hellos and Hermione slipped into the booth beside Fred giving him a hug. "Hermione we got in no problem once we said your name!" he laughed.

"What can I say I'm famous here" she laughed back at him.

Harry went and got the table some drink and the rest of them caught up, Hermione was talking to the twins as Sirius talked to Ron about a new quidditch move he was perfecting. They were all having a great time joking around and doing shots when Hermione decided she wanted to dance. When she was walking to the dance floor she looked over at the bar where Tonks and Remus were doing shots.

She stopped still at what she saw, Tonks was leaning against the bar and Remus was in front of her with his arms on either side of the bar, his head was low at her ear and Hermione could see Tonks giggling. Hermione frowned when she seen Remus lean closer and give Tonks a peck on the lips, she couldn't watch anymore of it.

She moved to the dance floor and began to move with the crowd, bumping and grinding, trying to forget what she had just seen. Hermione felt somebody come up behind her and put their hands on her hips. Hermione moved against them dancing hard so she wouldn't think, the person then moved his hands up and down her body, down over her legs and up again bringing her short skirt up a little bit with the movement.

Turning Hermione wrapped her arms around Sirius neck. "I knew it was you, I could feel the leather pants," she giggled.

Sirius just continued to move with Hermione, grinding their bodies off of each other. It was hot and sticky and so sensual. They just kept dancing until they began to need another drink. Going to the bar Sirius ordered them drinks and a couple more shots, Hermione downed two in a row and then grabbed her drink and walked back over to the booth were everyone was sitting. Harry and Ron were getting ready to leave and Hermione hugged them goodbye and said she'd see them for lunch tomorrow.

Hermione looked around the twins were out on the floor dancing with some girls and Tonks and Remus were sitting opposite them in the booth talking. Hermione couldn't look at him, she didn't really want to see him right now, turning to Sirius she told him she might leave too, he offered to go with her and she said ok. She bid them farewell and she and Sirius left together.

Walking around the corner and into and alley way Sirius pulled her close and apperated them to the front of honeydukes. "Is everything ok Hermione?" he asked with a hint of concern.

"Nothings wrong Sirius, it was just starting to get too hot in there."

"Ok well want to finish that bottle of fire whiskey from the other night?" he asked.

"Sure" she said with a smiled.

*********************************

_A/N:Please Review feedback rocks my socks._


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: I have a few more chapters written but the stories beginning to slow down and I'm not sure what anyone wants, feedback is always welcome.

Chapter Three

When they got out of the statue they walked up to Hermione's tower, she said the password and they went in. She conjured four glasses and filled them with fire whiskey. Picking up one in each hand she downed them one at a time quickly.

"Slow down there 'Mione."

"Like you said Sirius it's supposed to be fun, so lets have some fun"

He laughed at her, they'd both had a lot to drink and Hermione seemed in good spirits.

"Ok, ok lets play a game," she said as she conjured more glasses and lined them up along the table.

"What game bunny?" he asked.

"The game is I never, we take turns each saying something like 'I never kissed a person of the same sex', and if you've done it then you have to take a shot. The first one to reach the middle of the line looses and has got to drink the rest of the shots." She slurred a little.

"Ok, I'll start then," Sirius said. "I never…kissed someone in an empty classroom after hours."

Hermione rolled her eyes as they both downed a shot. "That's a given!" she joked.

"Ok… I never snuck into Snapes store room to steal potions."

They both downed again, and he winked at her. "I never had sex with someone on a table in the library." Sirius nearly choked on his shot as Hermione downed hers.

"Who?" he asked loudly.

"That's not part of the game," she laughed.

Sirius grumbled as Hermione continued. "I never kissed a person of the same sex," Hermione downed hers, but Sirius didn't.

"Really? I always thought maybe Remus…" she joked.

"Hey! That's not funny," he jumped on her tickling her sides.

Hermione squealed and tried to get away from him but he held her firmly in place. All of a sudden he stopped and was staring at Hermione, she slowly leaned up kissing him on the lips. He kissed her back after a few moments with just as much power roughly pushing her down on the couch and moving so he was completely on top of her.

Hermione's hands were on his neck as his roamed her body hungrily. She moaned as she felt him graze over her nipples. Pushing him back into a sitting position she straddled him and continued to kiss him fiercely. Pushing her top over her head Hermione started to slowly unbutton his shirt, and pushed it off his shoulders after she had managed to get them all.

Standing up she wrapped her legs around his hips as he navigated his way around the room, giving up on finding the door to her bedroom he slammed her up against the wall beside it. Clinging to him she kissed down his jaw and to his ear where she nibbled his earlobe. Growling he moved his hands up her thighs and pushed her socking panties to the side.

Without warning he plunged a finger into her searing wetness. Hermione's moans were drowned out by his lips that were once again on hers. He pumped his fingers in and out of her fast making her moan louder and louder into his mouth. Slowly he withdrew his fingers making her whimper.

Hermione unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down as his throbbing hardness was freed. Slowly he lifted her up with his hands on her ass then let her sink down onto his rock hard cock, both moaning loudly Sirius rested his head on her shoulder for a moment. "Bunny you're so tight," he groaned.

Slowly he started to thrust into her, Hermione's moans became louder as he thrust faster, his mouth was on her collarbone then on her right nipple sucking and nibbling it making her moan louder again.

Bringing his hand up to squeeze her other breast Sirius moaned as he felt her pussy contracting around his cock. And that was the end of him, her climax milked his as they came together.

Sirius stood resting against her. Slowly he let her legs down but held her in place. Looking down at her she smiled up at him and he smiled back at her. Taking his hand she walked towards her bedroom stripping off the rest of her clothes on the way. Climbing into her large four poster bed he followed and Hermione fell asleep almost instantly.

*****************************


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Hermione awoke the next morning with a pounding head, her mouth taste like something had shit in it and she just felt horrible all over. Rolling over she realised someone else was in bed with her. It was Sirius and she began to remember what had happened the night before. Remus and Tonks, the dancing, playing I never and then what happened up against the wall in her little common room.

Slowly Hermione got out of bed and went into her bathroom, grabbing a hangover potion from the little shelf she downed it, screwing up her face at the taste. She done a quick cleansing charm then put on robes, she felt much better now. Slowly she tip toed out of her dorm and left Sirius asleep in her bed. It was nearing half eleven and lunch would begin serving now, walking down to the great hall she spotted Harry and Ron sitting in the middle of the Gryffindor table, she went and sat down beside them.

"How was the head guys?" she asked.

"Not good at all, what were we thinking?" Harry replied.

"Let's get drunk and have fun?" Ron supplied.

"Oh yes… remind me not to think that again." Hermione laughed.

"Remus and Sirius are nowhere to be seen," Harry commented.

Hermione looked up at the head table, he was right. "I'd say Sirius is sleeping of a hang over, and god only knows where Remus is," Hermione said with a hint of bitterness that Harry and Ron didn't pick up on.

She scolded herself mentally what a hypocrite; she had slept with Sirius, but she reminded herself that was only after she seen Remus with Tonks. Maybe she wasn't aloud to be mad at him, after all they weren't together anymore, their relationship was on hold.

Hermione finished breakfast and left the hall, she walked up to her own room, hoping that Sirius had left, when she got in he wasn't there so she sighed in relief. He had left a note on the door to her bedroom.

_Bunny,_

_Owl me_

_Snuff._

Basic and to the point, she decided she would just go and meet him tonight to help him correct essays. Going into her room she decided she could finally have that shower, stripping off all her clothes she walked into her bathroom and turned on the water.

When she stepped in she turned up the heat, the sting of the water felt well on her skin and she began to relax. She didn't know whether she should tell Remus or even if she should confront him about Tonks. They weren't together after all but it was a slap in the face. She couldn't understand how men got over things so quickly, while she still missed Remus so much. She got out of the shower and dried her hair, climbing into bed she decided to have a nap.

*************************

Hermione woke that night at eight she realised she'd missed dinner and that if she didn't get up now she'd be late meeting Sirius.

"Bugger," she mumbled as she tried to run a brush through her hair, giving up she left her dorm and started on her way to Sirius's office. When she arrived she ran into Remus who was leaving.

"Good evening Professor" she greeted him indifferently.

"Hermione, how are you darling?" he asked, Hermione was shocked that he had the audacity to pretend like everything was normal.

"I am very well, thank you Professor Lupin." She finished and continued into the classroom, as Remus stared after her slightly bewildered.

Closing the door she walked further into the office, she called out to Sirius but he didn't reply. Sitting on his desk Hermione waited for him to show up.

"Ah Hermione," Sirius said as he stepped through the wall that must have been a secret entrance.

"Good evening Sirius," Hermione greeted with a smile.

"I'm glad you kept our arrangement I have quiet a lot to do with all these nights I've been taking off."

"No problem." She sat down in the chair in front of his desk and pulled a stack of parchments towards her. Looking she saw that they were first year papers on basic defensive spells for everyday use.

Quickly starting to read she realised that Sirius hadn't sat down yet. She looked up and saw that he was standing in the same place as when he had walked in.

"Is everything ok Sirius?" she asked puzzled as to his bizarre behaviour.

"Hermione…. you're acting so normal, I just…."

She cut him off, "Sirius I am your student and everything is normal."

"Hermione you can't pretend that I didn't shag you senseless last night against the wall of your dorm."

"That is not relevant, now Sirius please can we act as normal as possible."

"Ok Hermione if that is your wish." He said apathetic.

They sat there in his small office for two hours not talking, just working on the essay's tension in the air.

"I had an interesting conversation with Remus earlier." Sirius said absently.

Hermione felt her stomach drop, no matter what Remus had done last night she still needed to clear the air with him, have him explain himself, and if possible rekindle their relationship. If Sirius had talked to him about last night he might be angry or upset with her.

"Don't worry I didn't say anything about you and I… but he had a lot to say about you."

Hermione looked up, playing along she asked, "oh all good I hope."

"Hermione I know about you and he."

"I see."

"What the fuck was last night?" he hissed.

Hermione said nothing so he continued, "he is my best friend, the only one I have, how could you let me do that to him!"

Hermione just sat looking at the essay she had been correcting. She wasn't sure what to say and she was slightly stunned.

"Did he tell you what he ended up doing last night?" Hermione suddenly cried.

Sirius looked at her not sure what to say he and Remus had not talked about last night as he avoided it at all cost.

"Remus, who you are so worried about getting hurt had a good night in the company of Nymphadora."

Sirius continued looking at her, not saying another word, "So Sirius if anybody has been hurt last night it would be I." With her last word Hermione walked out of the office and started towards her own dorm, she was determined not to cry in front of anybody.

******************************

Hermione was reading when she heard a knock on the door, she wondered who it was and was thinking twice about answering it. She decided it was late enough and it might be Harry and Ron. Opening the door she felt dispirited when she seen it was Remus.

She didn't feel ready to talk to him about everything about how he had hurt her, she wasn't even sure that how she was feeling was ok. It was easier not to feel.

Hermione stared at Remus and he stared back. "What is going on 'Mione?" he asked.

Hermione just stared at him, not stepping out of the way to let him in. "can I come in?"

"I don't know, its not really a good time, I was just heading to bed."

"Hermione…"

"Remus our whole situation is not appropriate."

"Please Hermione just let me in to talk."

Hermione stepped aside and he walked in and sat on the sofa, She walked over and sat on the sofa beside him, "what do you want to discuss?" she asked.

"Are you shitting me? Hermione you've been off with me all day."

Hermione just continued to stare blankly at him.

"I don't know what to say… and you just seem hell bent on avoiding the situation."

"I seen you at the bar… with Nymphadora."

"Oh Hermione that's why you left? That was an error of judgement on my behalf, I have to admit I regretted it completely and I told Tonks that straight away, I told her I was with somebody the kiss meant nothing." He explained.

"And Hermione if I'm honest we're not in… even really together, so there is no need for you to be acting this way."

Hermione was upset and angry at his reasoning… it made sense to him because he was a man, and relationships at the end of the day meant that you tried but men are not capable of attempting serious, serious is too much for their little brain's to handle. _(little authors rant, sorry.)_

Hermione looked at Remus, she cared about him and considered their relationship a serious and important one. She felt bad about what she had done the previous night but she was willing to try, to try for both of them.

Hermione leaned in and kissed Remus softly on the lips, "I'm sorry." She said and he kissed her again.

Pulling Hermione into his lap she continued to kiss him softly, feeling his tender lips move over hers. She couldn't help but compare his lips to Sirius's, his kisses to Sirius's, they were both so completely different. Slowly Hermione got up and walked towards her bedroom walking Remus with her.

Sitting at the edge of her bed Remus looked at her, slowly she slipped the robe off her body and let it fall to the ground. Underneath all she wore was a pair of black panties, Remus groaned at the sight of her.

Slowly he stood placing both hands on her cheek he kissed her slowly, moving his hands down her neck, over her shoulder's sliding down the side of her breasts to her waist where he wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer to kiss her even deeper.

Hermione couldn't handle the pace, she needed more, she needed to feel more. Bringing her hands to his shirt Hermione pulled the fabric open buttons flying everywhere. Hermione groaned she needed this.

Remus moved her towards the bed gently pushing her down, taking off his pants he moved so he was lying over her. Kissing down her jaw and over her neck he listened to her making soft mewing sounds at his tentative actions.

Slowly moving over one of her breasts he flicked his tongue out swiping at her nipple. Rolling the other with his fingers Hermione moaned even louder. Hooking his fingers in her little panties he pulled them slowly down her long curvy legs.

Kissing up her thigh Remus breathed in her sweet scent, "'Mione you smell so good." He groaned.

Spreading her legs wide Remus brought his had down spreading her lips, slowly flicking his tongue out over her little bundle of nerves she gasped loudly at the contact feeling herself losing all thoughts of anything else.

Remus continued this until Hermione was quivering around him, before she came he took his mouth away from her tiny little bud. She whimpered, pushing her hips up towards him. Remus laughed "all in good time darling, all in good time."

Moving back up her body Remus kissed her, tasting herself on his lips she moaned. She wanted him, now. "Now Remus, please."

Remus did as he was told, taking off his boxers he plunged himself deeply inside her, Hermione whimpered at the union of their bodies. Moving his hands down her body he grabbed her ass pulling her closer to him as he thrust deeply into her.

With each thrust Hermione felt herself growing closer and closer to her imminent climax and was pushed over the edge when he slammed hard against her. She milked his cock as she came but he kept fucking her hard, he wasn't done with her.

Hermione couldn't handle it, her clit was quivering and she was so sensitive, Remus squeezed her arse cheeks hard. Slowly he began to rub her puckered hole, then slowly pushed one finger into her tight asshole.

He grunted as he felt her body clamp down around him as her second climax hit and this time it drove him over the edge. "Fuck" he moaned and was spent inside her. Hermione lay with her head on his shoulder, completely spent she sighed and drifted to sleep.

*******************************

_A/N: Reviews rock my socks! _

_A__nd the ones i've gotten are great, thank you guys so much for even just reading this!!_


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Hermione was sitting in the great hall between Harry and Ron, it had been two weeks since Hermione and Remus had reconciled and they had been seeing each other since. Hermione had not seen Sirius outside of the classroom subsequently to the night she helped him correct papers and she had a sneaking suspicion that he was avoiding her as much as she was him.

It was awkward, he was Harry's godfather and she would be seeing him more often. Not only that but she would be living in Grimmauld Place during the summer. Sighing she looked at Ron, "have you begun your thesis?"

They had recently been given the dates for submission and had to decide what area of their special subject they would do their study on.

"No, and I haven't got a clue where to begin." Ron whined, he was never an academic wizard.

"Well what is your favourite aspect of you special? Its charms right?" she asked.

"I don't know, to be honest I only took the subject as a doss and now I have loads to catch up on."

"Well why don't you guys come over to my common room tonight and we can discuss it, you guys know I'm always here to help."

"Thanks 'Mione" Harry said as they both hugged her from the side.

"OK I'll ask Dobby to bring dinner up and we can start at five, is that good for you? I have rounds at nine."

"Perfect" they smiled.

Hermione got up and walked out of the great hall and went down towards the kitchens in search for Dobby. On her way she ran into Remus. "Hello Darling."

"Good morning Remus, where are you off to?"

"Sirius's, haven't seen much of him this week" he said as he pulled her into an alcove.

Kissing down her neck Hermione moaned deeply. "That feels nice…"

Grinding his growing erection into her Hermione moaned again, "as does that."

Remus laughed his deep masculine laugh. "See me tonight?"

"Study, rounds at nine, then bed… I guess you can join me at the last one." She said smiling at him.

"Ok I'll meet you at your dorm at half ten."

Hermione walked away smiling the whole way things were settling down nicely. Making her way to the kitchens she tickled the pear, walking in when the portrait open.

******************************

Hermione, Harry, and Ron sat in her common room books spread all over the floor and the remains of their dinner sat on the coffee table.

"OK Ron I have it!" Hermione said excitedly. "Its something tough but we've been able to do it for years! And there is loads about this spell in the library."

"That's great 'Mione, now what is it?" Ron asked sounding slightly bored, Harry laughed at Ron's enthusiasm.

"The Patronus charm." Hermione said proudly.

"I've got to hand it to you, I never thought of that and I have that charm perfected thanks to the D.A."

Hermione picked up some of her charm books and handed them to Ron, then turned her attention to Harry. "What about you?" she asked.

"Well he started, my special is Defence Against the Dark Arts."

"And have you thought of what to do your thesis on?"

"Well… I was thinking Tarantallegra or Impediment jinx."

"You seem sorted then, if you know what you want to do then go for it."

"Thank you Hermione this has really helped." Harry said.

"Hermione I never would have though about it."

"As I said, no problem, I like this stuff."

They gathered their stuff and Hermione got up and grabbed her cloak, " I have my rounds now, so I'll see you tomorrow." She said giving them a hug.

They left through the portrait together Hermione turned left and they went right. Hermione had already finished the rough draft for her thesis, but she had to edit it and cut it down before she could hand it in.

Hermione was thinking about this just as she walked into something and was sent falling backwards, that something turned out to be a somebody and that somebody landed on top of Hermione.

Looking up she groaned when she seen who it was, the one person she was trying to avoid.

"Hermione, are you ok did I hurt you?" he asked concerned but was making no attempt to stand up.

"Cant breath." Hermione gasped out, Sirius's full weight was on top of her crushing her ribs.

Sirius jumped up, "I'm so sorry." He said bending down and holding out his hand to help her up, she took it and he pulled her to her feet.

"Hermione can we talk?"

"Of course"

"I don't want our friendship to be strained, it's going to be difficult but I'm sure we can get over it."

"Yea," she said giving him a smile.

They continued to walk around the castle, things were still strained but they were trying. They had just reached the top of the astronomy tower when they heard a noise. Sirius stood in front of Hermione his wand out in front of him.

"Hello?" he said.

Hermione stood behind Sirius trying to peek over his shoulder, they heard a giggle then a crash as something fell over.

"Lumos" Sirius called and his wand lit up the room in front of them.

"Harry," Sirius said surprised.

Hermione heard him sigh in relief as Sirius walked into the room and Hermione followed, "oh Hermione, hi."

"What are you doing her, its after hours."

"Well…" Harry paused, "you see…"

"Sorry Hermione," came Ginny's voice as she stepped out from behind him.

Hermione gave them a sly smile, "ooh I get it." She laughed when Harry turned pink.

"Sirius I think I seen something out by the green houses so I better continue my rounds" she winked.

Sirius laughed and followed her out of the tower.

"Oh and Harry, get back to your common room." Hermione called as she continued to laugh as they walked down the spiral stairs.

Hermione walked back to her dorm and turned to Sirius.

"Are you not checking the greenhouses?" he asked confused.

Hermione giggled, " I was joking to get us out of there."

"Oh right, wow that was stupid of me."

"Well goodnight Sirius" Hermione hugged him.

"Goodnight Hermione," he said as he walked away and Hermione went through her portrait hole.

When she got to her dorm she realised it was after eleven, she was suppose to be here at half ten to meet Remus, walking into her room she realised he was asleep in her bed, obviously he fell asleep waiting. Hermione took off her clothes and put on one of his old t-shirts she normally slept in. Crawling into bed beside him she fell asleep peacefully.

******************************

Hermione awoke with the feeling of butterfly kisses moving up and down her neck and collarbone. Sighing she opened her eyes to see Remus looking back at her.

"Good morning Darling."

"Morning." She moaned.

Hermione sat up and kissed Remus fully on the lips, "Hmmm Remus."

"Hermione." he sighed back.

"I need to have a shower and get ready, I have a meeting with Dumbledore and the headboy."

"Stay in bed," he whined kissing her again.

"Hmm I can't baby."

"Well then" he said as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder as she giggled, "we'll just have to finish this in the shower." And off he jogged to the shower while Hermione bounced up and down on his shoulder.

******************************

Hermione looked out her portrait hole making sure the coast was clear, when she seen it was she called Remus and they left together. Walking to the gargoyle entrance together Remus gave her a quick kiss before bidding her farewell and heading towards his own rooms.

Saying the password she stepped on the stairway as it moved upwards. Knocking she heard the headmaster call out and she let herself in.

"Hello Headmaster," she greeted.

"Ms Granger, please sit down, we're just waiting for Mr Malfoy to join us."

Just then Draco Malfoy walked through the door.

"Headmaster," He said in greeting.

"Ah Mr Malfoy, excellent then lets begin." He said rubbing his hands together, "Now there are a few things I would like to discuss with you, first thought tell me about your first two months back at school how has it been?"

"Well Headmaster I've been finding my head duties delightful its nice to help the younger students out and to be involved in the day to day school running." Hermione began.

Malfoy muffled a snort and nodded in agreement. "Brilliant" said the headmaster.

"Ok well anything you want to talk about you can come to me or your heads of house. Second thing I wanted to discuss were the prefects, are they obeying your schedule, and continuing to be good examples to the other students?"

"I've had no problems, they all attend the meetings, Malfoy what about you?"

"No I agree with Granger they're all fine."

"That's great, the only thing left to arrange is the schedule for holidays, we only need one of you here at a time which leaves the other free to go home. I'll leave you guys to sort that between yourselves."

"Thank you headmaster," Hermione said as she left.

Malfoy followed her out and they began their walk to breakfast in the usual uncomfortable silence. All of a sudden Hermione felt herself being slammed against the wall and an arm across her collar.

Malfoy sneered in her face, "Granger I will stay for Christmas you will go home, you got that?"

Hermione gave him a filthy look back, "whatever you want Malfoy."

"Good," he said and stormed off.

Hermione was fuming, how dare he tell her what to do. Not that she minded about being able to go home for Christmas, but that wasn't the point the point was the way that he had treated her.

Storming into the great hall Hermione sat down in her usual spot beside Harry and Ron. "ugh Malfoy has some nerve!"

Harry turned around instantly "what did he do?"

"He demanded to stay here for Christmas!"

Harry sniggered, "how dare he?" He said in mock outrage.

Hermione huffed "it wasn't what he wanted it was how he acted and did it, like he threatened me!"

"Oh, well I'll talk to him" Harry said standing up and balling his fists.

"No Harry, you don't need to it just bothered me that he demanded it. If he had of asked me it would be no problem, he's just not capable of being nice."

Harry sat back down and put his arm around Hermione, "well if he acts up again Ron and I will sort him out."

Hermione laughed at his sweet offer and gave him a hug.

"At least now you can come home for Christmas," said Ginny who Hermione hadn't noticed was sitting on Harry's other side, "and you can bring me out this time."

"Ginny… I'm sorry you couldn't come with us last time, I'll sort you out some muggle I.D and I promise we can have a girlie night out."

Ginny smiled, "Thank you, I can't wait."

Hermione laughed and started to eat breakfast.

******************************

_A/N: Wow I have never been so tempted as to turn this story into a Dramione…._

_As usual reviews rock my socks._


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Hermione was sitting in her common room, a large volume in her lap and the fire burning in the large range. She was studying again, something she found herself doing more and more of late at night. She couldn't sleep, instead of wasting time she studied. Sleep never came when Hermione's mind moved as quickly as it had been tonight, lying in bed she tossed and turned then ended up beside the fire with a book in hand.

A knock on her door, something Hermione was getting use to, it was normally Remus, and although he never admitted it she was his booty call. Standing up she caught herself in the mirror, all she was wearing was a muggle band T-shirt and a pair of panties, considering it was only Remus she opened the portrait door to greet him.

Surprise evident on her face when she saw Sirius Black staring back at her. "Sirius, I… your not… what's wrong." She finished. What was he doing at her dorm at this hour, was something wrong?

"Hermione" he said in a similar surprised tone. "I couldn't sleep so I just came by on the off chance you were having one of those nights…" he said trailing off.

"I kind of am." She said as she pulled at the bottom of her T-shirt.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted something," he said suddenly thinking that he should leave.

As he turned Hermione called to him, "don't be silly Sirius come in."

She turned and walked into her common room, it was ridiculous for her to be embarrassed he had fucked her in this very room, and up against that very wall. She stopped and looked at the wall, feeling slightly aroused at the thought.

Sitting on the couch Sirius sat beside her, "what's going on?" she asked.

"Oh just cant seem to sleep again, and I know you mentioned the other night on rounds you had been have the same problem."

"Yea your right," she said as she nodded to the large book on the table.

"Ah what are you studying tonight?" he asked.

Leaning over to the coffee table where the book sat Hermione flipped it open, her shirt ridding up and exposing the soft skin of her back. "Oh its just some basic potions, I want to be ready for the first exam Professor Snape gives us."

Sirius didn't respond he was still looking at the bare skin in front of him, slowly he reached out and touched her, Hermione didn't move or say anything. Even slower he leaned down and brushed his lips feather light over her. Hermione gasped at the contact and turned to him not quite sure what to say.

Suddenly she was on top of him, kissing him and wanting more, begging for more. The kisses became more urgent Hermione couldn't handle it anymore, just as she kissed him harder he flipped her onto her back. Moving quickly he moved his hands down her body reaching for the little hot pants she called panties he ripped the down her legs and off her small body.

Moving her hands at a similar pace she ripped open his shirt and began to unbutton his pants. Getting impatient he moved her hands and unbuttoned them himself. Pushing him down but only getting them as far as his knees he slowly push a finger into her wetness making sure she was ready for him. She was soaking.

"Now Sirius, now." She demanded panting.

Not waiting another moment Sirius plunged his length deep within her. Hermione whimpered at the contact as he groaned she felt so good. Pumping in and out of her quickly Hermione's moans were loud and only grew louder as he continued his actions.

Continuing to thrust into her hard Sirius could feel her beginning to tighten around him, his hands gripping her hips he pulled her to him with each plunge into her body. She was near screaming now, her voice becoming husky in his ear.

Her body clamped down onto his hardness and she screamed loudly as she came. Sirius was beyond turned on as he continued to thrust into her, and with a final thrust he came with a loud grunt.

Sirius rested his head on her shoulder for a minute before he rolled to his side pulling her to him. "Mmmm 'Mione."

"Hmmm is right… that felt so good."

"I didn't get my pants off." He laughed as he kicked them the rest of the way off.

Sirius pulled her closer and laid his head on her shoulder. Moving his hands up her leg and over her stomach.

"Bunny." He sighed.

"Why do you call me bunny" she asked, he always called her it and she never asked why.

"I don't know… I just did one day and it stuck."

Hermione turned over and Sirius spooned her from behind. She couldn't believe she'd done this again, she had never imagined herself in a position like this, poor Remus. Hermione was lying in this position when there was another knock on her door. She jumped up quickly as did Sirius.

"Who's that?"

"I don't know, Remus maybe?" she asked.

Hermione jumped up and put her underwear on, quickly she picked up Sirius's clothes and shoved them into his hands.

"Hide now, the closet, not the curtain." She whispered harshly to him.

Hermione went to the portrait looking behind her quickly to make sure he was hidden. Peeking her head out she saw Remus.

"Hey" she said.

"Hey darling."

"What are you doing here so late?" she asked.

"I was awake and thought you might be."

"I was just going to bed" she said. "I'm very tired, how about we talk tomorrow, I'll come see you in class."

"Ok darling." He said and walked away.

Hermione sighed in relief that was close, what if she had been caught. Opening the closet door she discovered Sirius struggling to get into his pants, she couldn't help herself and she laughed uncontrollably.

"Oh my… Sirius!"

"It's not funny, it's squishy in here!" he grumbled as he fell out of the closet.

**********************************

Hermione woke up the next morning Sirius was gone and her bed was cold. Sighing she rolled out of bed and walked into the bathroom. Hermione couldn't get last night out of her mind, she and Sirius had amazing sex that was true but the guilt she felt afterwards was terrible. She had fallen for Remus almost instantly and they had sex that she enjoyed, but every time they did she thought of Sirius. She wasn't sure what she wanted most a loving relationship, or a good time.

Hermione stepped into the shower and let the hot water slid down her body. She decided she needed to talk to Sirius end what was going on before it got completely out of control and she hurt their friendship. Stepping out she wrapped a towel tightly around her body, saying a spell she dried her hair and her body. Going into her room she got dressed before grabbing her books and heading down to the great hall to get breakfast.

Once in the great hall Hermione instantly looked to the professor's table, Remus and Sirius where at the end of the table, having what looked like a heated argument. Hermione frowned, they were best friends why were they fighting.

Sitting between Harry and Ron she asked, "do you know what's going on up there?" while nodding her head in the direction of the professor's table.

"I don't know, they came in like that whispering loudly to each other and haven't stopped since."

Just as Harry finished his sentence Sirius slammed his cup down and walked quickly from the room. He didn't glance at her and Hermione hoped that was a sign the fight was not over her. After eating breakfast Hermione made her way to the arithmancy class, she had a free period and she had to come see Remus since she turned him away last night.

"Hey." She said as she walked into his empty classroom, closing the door behind her.

"Darling," he smiled coming to her and holding her close to him. "How are you?"

"I'm good I have a free period, how are you?"

"Great now I'm seeing you…"

Hermione giggled wrapping her arms around him in return.

Looking up at him Hermione asked "I hope everything is ok with you and Sirius, I seen you arguing this morning."

"Ah, Sirius is a little peeved over something, it'll pass."

"Ok," she said as she kissed him slowly relieved that it wasn't to do with her.

******************************

Hermione was procrastinating, avoiding seeing Sirius for as long as possible so that she wouldn't have to have that conversation. She was on her way to see him when she decided to get those notes from Remus early that she said she'd pick up tonight. Walking to his office she knocked but there was no answer, walking in Hermione stopped she was stuck to the spot she was standing in. Remus was sitting on his desk leaning back with his eyes closed and there was a bubble gum pink head bobbing up and down on his cock. Hermione didn't say a word instead she ran out of the room slamming the door behind her and continued to run down the corridor.

Hermione ran straight into someone and was nearly knocked over but a pair of arms wrapped around her. "Hermione are you ok?" Sirius asked concerned.

"Eh… yea I guess so." She said confused, so many emotions where running through her head, she was upset but then she couldn't be she was doing the same think with his best friend.

"Are you sure bunny?"

"Well I just walked in on Remus and Tonks, although the guilt isn't allowing me to feel bad, I'm just as bad as him."

"Oh Hermione, no matter what being betrayed hurts."

"Yes but I betrayed him first Sirius!" Hermione shouted.

"Well…. Hermione… I don… maybe you should talk to Remus."

"What?" she asked.

"It's not my place to talk about your relationship."

"But if you know what's been going on you have a right to tell me, I'm your friend too."

"Well Hermione, Remus has been sleeping with Tonks for a few months."

"Since when?"

"The end of august."

"So before we went on a break…"

Sirius hugged Hermione but she just sighed, it wasn't working out, it never would.

"Thank you." She said as she walked down the corridor to her own dorm.

*******************************

_A/N: As usual reviews rock my socks. _

_This is the last chapter, I will write a short epilogue but I would like feed back. _


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue

Hermione stood staring out over the lake of Hogwarts, this place was so peaceful and she was going to miss it. Today was her last day, Hermione had just graduated and had completed her N.E.W.T's the week before receiving an outstanding in all of her exams.

Walking back towards the castle Hermione thought over the last couple of months, she had done so much in such a little time, and it had passed so quickly. Walking up the steps, across the entrance hall to the great hall Hermione walked through the doors.

All her classmates were in there celebrating their graduation with their families. Hermione walked to the large group standing to the right of the large doors. Her parents hugged her telling her how proud they were, and once they let go the Weasley's attached themselves to her.

"Thank you guys." Hermione said as she tried to get away from everyone. Remus was standing further away with Tonks, they had become a couple and Hermione held no hard feelings towards them. He had known she seen him that day and they had talked a few days later, Hermione told him she knew about their relationship and she decided to just end their relationship. Nobody ever found out about their relationship and it was a secret kept between herself, Remus and Sirius. Remus neither knew about her relationship with Sirius and she wanted to keep it that way so their friendship would not be damaged.

Hermione nodded to him and he smiled back. Hermione spent the rest of the night talking to her former classmates, promising to keep in touch and meet up as much as possible. Yes she would definitely miss this place.

A few hours later Hermione went for one last walk around the castle, while looking around she wondered when would be the next time she would see this beautiful castle, this is where she had grown up. Walking to her old head girls dorm it opened automatically for her. Walking in she noted that the room was no longer decorated in the Gryffindor colours but in neutral beiges and white. Sitting on the couch she stared into the fire. This was it.

Hermione didn't turn when she heard the portrait open, nor when she felt the couch dip beside her. She finally turned when she felt an arm wrap around her. "Hi."

"Hey bunny, everything ok?"

"Yea just going to miss being here, I love Hogwarts."

"I know, but you should also know your always going to be welcome back at Hogwarts."

"Yes of course, I just wont ever be a student again."

"Well that could be a good thing, that was I wont get in trouble for this." Sirius said as he kissed her softly on the lips.

"You are right that's definitely got to be one of the benefits of graduating."

She giggled as he brushed his lips softly over hers, "Hmmm definitely." She repeated.

"So Hermione, what are your plans for summer?"

"I need to go somewhere warm and sunny, with an amazing man."

"Oh that's a great plan… too bad I can't come."

Hermione looked at him alarmed, until she realised he was joking. "Oh don't be silly you're my amazing man!"

"Good." He said as he leaned down to kiss her deeply on the lips.

***************************************


End file.
